On The Way Down
by SilentWhisperingWind
Summary: Tears began to fall from his eyes as he looked at the weapon. Truthfully, he didn't exactly want to die, but the pain and suffering… He simply couldn't take it anymore. He wanted it to end. He wanted it all to end so badly. IkexLink. Song-fic.


**EDIT AGAIN:** I have remove the lyrics...

**EDIT:**YES! I managed to find a back up of this! For those who don't know; this story was taken down for some reason that I don't know. I might rewrite this as a multi-chapter in the future..._ Maybe._ Right now I'm just glad that I found a back-up file of it.

Author's Note:

Yeah, well…. This kinda' popped into my head without warning. It came out a lot more depressing than I had expected, but whatever.

Pairing: LinkxIke (or IkexLink…I don't see the difference really, but for those who care; Link is uke and Ike is seme.)

Song: **On the Way Down by Ryan Cabrera**

Warnings: Shounen-ai (a.k.a. boy love, boyxboy, guys kissing- You get the idea.), attempted suicide, rape mention, child abuse mention…

…..Damn, this fanfic is really depressing! But it has a happy (not to mention fluffy) ending, k? ^_^;

_**On The Way Down**_

Link glanced at the window to his left. The sun was rising, everything looked so peaceful, so beautiful, so _perfect_.

It absolutely sickened the blonde hylian.

He could feel the tears beginning to build up behind his eyes. It hurt. The memories… They all hurt.

He had grown up in an orphanage and had never known who his real parents were. Nobody knew. One of the employees from the orphanage had apparently found him on the front door step of the building. In a casket with a note. How cliché, right? Naturally, they took him in. Link had ended up hating living in the orphanage. One reason was because he was often picked on by the others. Whenever he did make a friend, it seemed like a few days later they were adopted, leaving him alone once more. The other reason was that when somebody did come in looking to adopt a child, they almost always seemed to ignore him. Some gave him dirty looks, while others would quite bluntly state that he wasn't the type of kid that they were looking for. It didn't take long for Link to feel unwanted and worthless.

Link was roughly eleven years old when he began to lose hope that he'd ever be adopted. That is, until _they_ came.

They -Malon and Ganondorf- adopted him almost immediately. The couple weren't able to have children of there own because of some kind of medical condition. Needless to say, Link was overjoyed. He had a family! He didn't have to live in that awful place anymore!

Malon simply had to be the perfect mother, and Ganondorf -despite his intimidating appearance- was a great father. Link loved them, as they loved him. No kid could have asked for better parents in his opinion.

Well… That is until the summer after his thirteenth birthday.

That summer his adopted mother fell unusually ill. She was normally a very healthy person, but as time passed, she grew worse and worse. When they finally convinced her to see a doctor to be checked; what the doctor told them sent Link's life spiraling into chaos.

She was diagnosed with lung cancer. Barely a few months later, Malon died. Link and his adopted father were devastated. Things only proceeded to get worse as Ganondorf begun to yell at him for just about everything. Link had been very confused by his adopted father's behavior. He concluded at that time that Ganondorf's actions were caused by grief, and simply figured that it would pass.

Oh, how wrong he was.

The yelling quickly progressed into physical abuse. Ganondorf began to frequently beat Link. Yelling, hitting, kicking, slapping, throwing… Link had nearly been hospitalized on several occasions. He had even been shoved down a set of stairs at one point. Of course, he was terrified of Ganondorf at this point. Link found that there was only one thing that could explain his adopted father's behavior by then…

…Ganondorf had been driven into madness by the loss of his wife; Malon. His adopted father was no longer sane.

If the beatings weren't bad enough, soon after Link had turned fifteen, things got worse the he could have ever imagined. Ganondorf began to sexually abuse him, which soon lead to his adopted father repeatedly raping him. Utterly striping Link of his virginity and innocence. This happen frequently -at least three or four times a week- for the next year and a half. After enduring it for such a long time, Link could no longer let his fear of Ganondorf keep him silent.

Link had gone to the police for help, and help they did. Now, that bastard was in prison and wouldn't be getting out anytime soon. Unfortunately, the damage had already been done.

He had been moved to a new city to start fresh, so he had decided to live on his own. In a new high school he had made a few friends, but they were more like acquaintances. Link had a very hard time trusting and talking to anyone because of his past. Thankfully, he met Midna. She was definitely odd. Apparently, Midna had been in an abusive relationship several months earlier, but -unlike himself- she hadn't become shy and timid because of it. In fact, she was sarcastic and quite out spoken. Before he had met her, Link hadn't spoken to anyone but the police about what had happened to him. He refused to talk to a therapist about it as well, and it was beginning to tear him up on the inside. Even though it took a lot of persuading, Midna had managed to get him to tell her every last detail.

She had been fairly shocked, that much was clear. Yet, instead of ditching him and spreading his secrets across the school as he had initially expected, she never breathed a word of it to anyone and remained his friend. Midna always supported him whenever he needed it.

Link couldn't help but smile a little as he remember what was probably his most memorable conversation with her. She had asked why he didn't seem attracted to her like almost every other guy in the school. He said that he really didn't know why, which was the truth. After a little bit of debating, Midna had helped him realize that he was most likely gay. At that point the conversation felt very awkward for him as he noticed that she was probably right. After all, Link hadn't known that he was gay until she pointed it out for him.

The blond teen sighed. He missed her and the sometimes pointless squabbles they had. Once they had graduated from high school, they went their separate ways. Now he was in college, sharing a dorm with a somewhat older student named Ike. Link blushed a little as he thought of the taller male. It hadn't taken long for Link to develop a crush on the tall, blue-haired male. But…

_He'll probably never feel the same about me…_ The hylian thought bitterly.

Somehow, rumors about Link's past had spread around the campus, and what scared him was how close some of them were. Rumors that he had been abused and raped by his own father, that he was gay, and that he had slept with every guy on the campus; to name a few of the more common rumors. As a result, insults were constantly aimed at him. Nobody even wanted anything to do with him, and there were very few people who would even talk to him. Ike was one of those few, but even then it still felt like the whole world was crashing down on Link.

He dug around in his bottom drawer until he found what he was looking for. It was a small pistol that he kept hidden in case he needed to defend himself.

_Ironic isn't it? _Link thought half heartedly as he checked to make sure it was loaded. _I bought this as something to defend myself with, yet here I am about to use it on myself._

Tears began to fall from his eyes as he looked at the weapon. Truthfully, he didn't exactly want to die, but the pain and suffering… He simply couldn't take it anymore. He wanted it to end. He wanted it all to end so badly.

_I'm sorry… I-I'm so sorry. _Link thought as he placed the barrel of the gun against the side of his head, hands shaking. _I have to do it now, Ike's going to be back from his night shift any minute now. _Soft sobs began to escape his lips as he thought of the scene his roommate would find when he got back. _I'm so sorry, Ike… but I can't bear the pain anymore…_

He couldn't stop shaking as he tried to get a firm grip on the trigger and shut his eyes. There was a quiet creak. Link slowly squeezed the trigger.

Before he had a chance to fully pull the trigger, a strong hand grabbed his arm and yanked the gun away from his head, while a second hand pried the loaded weapon from his hand. Link had been tackled and pinned to the ground by something -or _someone_- much larger and heavier than himself.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!"

Link was still a bit startled by the sudden interruption, so he wasn't entirely sure of what had happened. He was laying on his back with someone -who was practically sitting on him- pinning both of his arms above him. He could feel the warmth of the sunlight as it seeped from the window. The blond teen opened his eyes to see a blue haired man staring at him with horror. It was Ike.

That's when it hit him.

_I'm still alive… I'm alive. He stopped me… Ike stopped me. Oh, no… Oh, please no. _Tears slid silently down Link's face as he tried to speak. "I-Ike… You… I-"

"Link." The older male's was gazed fixed on him.

Link swallowed nervously as fear gripped him and he tried to avoid Ike's gaze.

"Link…" Ike took a shaky breath and continued, "Please tell me you weren't about to do what I think you were going to."

The hylian let out a soft whimper, "I-_I-I'm…_" He wasn't able to finish what he was saying as he broke into soft sobs.

The bluenette's gaze softened. "Why, Link? _Why?_"

Link was crying now. "_I-I want it to stop._"

Ike tossed the gun to the side where it slid under his bed, then carefully got up off of his roommate and pulled the crying teen into his arms. "You want what to stop? The rumors?" He rubbed Link's back gently.

"Those and the insults."

"Insults?" Ike frowned. "You shouldn't let them get to you."

Link quickly jerked himself out of his roommate's arms. "D-do you have any idea what they say about me?!"

"L-" The blunette began, only to have the blonde cut him off.

"T-they repeatedly call me a _whore_, a _freak_," he sobbed, "A-and plenty of other awful things! The rumors are just as bad, and the worst part is some of them are true!"

The older male was trying to find something -_anything_- to comfort the hylian with, but came up with nothing.

"The rumor that I'm gay is true. And…" The younger of the two hesitated.

"And…?"

"T_-That other r-rumor about m-my adopted f-father is true…"_

Ike felt his as though his blood had turned to ice. He remembered that particular one very clearly, for it had to be the worst of them all. "W_-What?_"

Link's small body shook as he began to cry uncontrollably and buried his face in his hands.

"Y-you were _raped_ by your adopted father?"

The blond begun to cry harder and wailed. "M_-more times than I c-can even remember!_"

Ike was at loss for words. _H-he was raped more than once?!_

Soon enough, Link was telling Ike _everything_, right down to the smallest detail. Just like he had with Midna. When he finished, the blunette hugged Link close to him, trying to calm the hylian with words of comfort.

"_I want to die!_" Link sobbed into Ike's chest. "_I want all the pain to go away!_"

Ike hugged the teen tighter. "But ending your life won't solve anything!"

"So? N_-nobody would miss me! The world would probably be better off if I just died._"

"_That's not true!_" The older teen snapped and grabbed the younger teen's chin roughly forcing him to look Ike directly in the eye. The blonde's eyes didn't have the beautiful twinkle in them that was normally there. Instead, they were dull and clouded with pain and misery.

Link flinched at Ike's intense gaze and adverted his eyes. "Yes it is…"

Ike growled at his roommate's stubbornness. "No it's not! Because…" He trailed off.

The smaller male gave him a questioning look.

He took a deep breath and spoke, "Because I know that I would miss you."

"Y-you would miss _me? _B-but _why?_"

Ike swallowed nervously. _Here goes nothing…_ He gently pressed his lips against Link's own. The said hylian's eyes widened and gasped slightly. After a moment, he pulled away and smiled at the blonde's expression. "Because I _love _you, Link."

Link stared at his crush, blushing. _H-he… He kissed me. _Warmth spread throughout his body and fresh tears leaked from his eyes. _Ike _kissed_ me!_

Ike's smile faltered as he saw the new batch of tears that began to fall from Link's eyes. "Hey! No more crying now." He pecked the blonde's forehead and stroked his love's cheek. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I-I love you, too!" Link choked out and hugged Ike. "B-but, I was afraid that you wouldn't l-love m-me back…"

The blunette cradled Link in his arms as he cried into Ike's chest. "Shhh… I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

By the time Link stopped crying, an hour had passed. Ike pulled Link's face closer and kissed him again. This time the blonde hugged Ike's neck and melted into the kiss. They pulled apart once the need for oxygen aroused. Link snuggled closer with a soft sigh.

"Link."

Link looked up. "Yes?"

Ike gave the hylian a smile. "I will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that-"

Four months later…

Link smiled as he watched the sun set. The therapist's words echoed in the back of his mind. _I don't think there is much else that I can do now. After all, that boyfriend of yours is the better than any therapist._

Now, Link only had to visit the therapist for refills on his anti-depressants. The only reason he had even gone to see a therapist was because Ike had requested him to.

Link smiled at the thought of his boyfriend. _He's done so much for me._

A pair of strong arms scooped the unsuspecting blonde into the air, and that said blonde let out a shriek of surprise.

"Ha! The look on your face is priceless!"

"I-Ike!" Link squeaked. "Y-you know I hate it when you do that!"

Ike chuckled and set Link down. "But it's just too much fun!"

Link shot the blunette a glare and pouted.

"Oh, come on! Don't give me that look."

"Hmph." The blonde huffed and turned his back to his boyfriend.

Ike's lips curved into a sly grin. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be, eh?" He proceeded to move closer to the hylian.

Link turned slightly to look at Ike. "What are y- Eek!"

In a instant Ike was upon the smaller male, tickling him with out mercy.

"I-Ike!" Link laughed. "S_-Stop!_ _Ah! Quit it!_"

"Not a chance!"

The 'tickle fight' lasted a few minutes longer before the two were caught up in a passionate lip lock. Link rested his head on Ike's chest once they pulled apart.

"I love you, Ike."

"I love you, too."

A voice dripping with malice and disgust rang disrupted the peaceful scene.

"Ugh! That's absolutely sick!"

It was Mido and a couple of his lackeys. They had continued to torment the couple even after Link and Ike had surprisingly gained the respect of many of the students on the campus.

Ike turned towards them calmly. "Oh, is that what you think?"

"Me? Hah! This is what the entire world should think of faggots like you two!" Mido huffed and crossed his arms looking quite proud of himself.

"I guess you didn't learn you lesson last time, did you?"

Mido and his little posse cringed slightly at this, but didn't back down. "We aren't scared of worthless trash like you!"

"Well then, I'll just have to teach you another lesson." Ike growled and begun to advance on them.

The group immediately turned and fled with their tails between their legs. Link snickered at this. He remembered when Mido and his lackeys had been tormenting them several weeks before. Ike had practically beaten the entire group into a bloody pulp in an instant.

"Heh. I thought so." Ike turned back to the blonde. "You okay?"

Link smiled. "I'm fine, but personally, I think they deserved another beating."

Ike rolled his eyes. "Well, it's kinda' late for that seeing as they've already gotten away."

"Oh well, maybe they've learned their lesson this time even though you didn't get a chance to beat them up."

"Hmm… Maybe, but knowing them, I doubt it."

Link laughed at this. "You're probably right!"

"Of course I'm right!" Ike chuckled and pulled the hylian into his arms.

Link snuggled closer to his boyfriend. "Thank you, Ike."

"Thanks for what?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Link sighed. "I might not be here if it wasn't for you. Thank you."

"Your welcome then." Ike smiled. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Every single day."

Ike kissed Link's forehead. "Link."

"Hmm?"

"I know I've made you say it several times before, but will say it again for me?" Ike murmured. "Will you please promise me that if you _ever_ have _any_ thoughts of harming yourself or taking your life, that you will come to me immediately no matter what?"

"Of course."

"I want to hear you say it."

"I promise that if I ever have any thoughts of harming myself or taking my life, that I will come immediately to you no matter what."

"Thank you."

"I love you, Ike."

"And I will always love you, Link."

Author's Note:

Yup. I'm a sucker for happy endings! XD I still can't quite figure out how such a depressing story came to my mind. I live a pretty average life, and certainly don't have any traumatic experiences… Weird, eh? Well, that's all I've really got to say…

Reviews are greatly appreciated, but I'm not fussy. Flames will be used as Natsu Dragneel's dinner.


End file.
